carodejky_dalsigeneracefandomcom-20200214-history
Děj - druhá část
Tamora si zapíše bratrancovou objednávku a potřásá si s Alex rukou. Hned bude zpátky a Biance se omluví pohledem. Alex si Tamm prohlíží a tipuje ji na empatičku. Pak se ptá na Biancu a dodává, že zaslechla rozhovor o jejím těhotenství a ptá se, zdali to slyšel taky. Tohle prohlášení jej trochu šokuje, protože mu dochází, co to znamená a pak Biancu na dálku Alex přestaví. Tamořina šéfka už její čokolády připravila, takže je může j´hned odnést a přitom zaslechne, že Wyatt už tu novinku ví. Tamm začíná z průzkumem Alexiny mysli, opatrně a hlavně se drží toho, co potřebují. Její rodiny, magie a démonů. Chris si pročítá knihu o Elementálech a trochu nepřítomně vnímá. Pak začne předčítat, co našel. Jednou za tisíc let se v řadách Elementálů zrodí nejmocnější z nejmocnějších. Tento člověk - Imper, bude mít dar ovládat všechny čtyři živly včetně jejich podskupin. Imper je ve své podstatě neporazitelný, protože on sám je ztělesněná příroda a přírodu nelze porazit. Také je nezranitelný, protože matku přírodu nelze zranit. Každých tisíc let se narodí ženě - elementálce - ale pokaždé náležící jinému živlu. Točí se to v kruhu. Země, oheň, vítr, voda. Jakmile je jednou kruh zlomen, nemůže se už nikdy obnovit a svět zachvátí chaos. Imper není nesmrtelný, ale svou moc předává svým dětem a každou generaci slábne. Jakmile zmizí úplně, zrodí se nový Imper a znovu sílu obnoví. Dál čte, že právě letos se má narodit a narodí se Vodnářce. Mel chvíli vyjmenovává všechny zlé podoby členů rodiny na které si vzpomene, pak i Colea a Wyatta z budoucnosti, jež je už přepsána a nakonec dochází k závěru, že stejně nemá tušení, a že dotyčného prostě musí vypátrat a zničit jej. Zkouší jak moc je pohyblivá a dává návrh, že pro ostatní bude sestřenice ze San Francisca, pokud existuje. Cassanda jí říká, že pán toho démona byl muž, což vylučuje přibližně 80% rodu a vysvětluje, že nejde se dvakrát vrátit do stejného okamžiku a že to mohou jen vyšší bytosti. A o San Franciscu ještě neslyšela. Prue má dojem že jednu větu příběhu už někde slyšela. Povypráví něco o filmech, ale pak zvážní. Dodává, že tu vodnářku musí zachránit za každou cenu.Chris navrhuje se podívat, jestli se v té knize nepíše, jak se dá najít. Posílá Kat domů, ke krystalu, Henrymu dává volnost nápadů a sám se přenáší za Wyattem. Kat se přenáší domů a v knihovně zůstává jen Prue s nezvykle zamlklým Henrym, kterému chce posléze trochu prozkoumat pocity, zatím ale nachází stránku o vodnářce a snaží se vyvolat si vizi. Jelikož její schopnost vidění je velmi silná, okamžitě je dostává. Vidí nějakou ženu, které se právě narodila holčička. Pak je ona holčička o něco starší a hraje si s voou kterou umí ovládnout. Vidění se zase o něco posune a Prue vidí stejnou dívku, tentorkát na kraji puberty, jak poprvé bojuje s démony a vítězí. Ddalší část vidění, se odehvává ve Wyattově klubu P3, obět bojue s démony, ale tihle mají i schopnosti jiných elementálů. Pak vidí jak jednoho z nich utopila aWyatt porazil zbylé. A nakonec vidí jak sedí s Wyattem v kavárně ve které pracuje Tamora, a ta stojí kousek od nich. Kat se zjevuje kousek od domu, aby mohla ještě chvíli přemýšlet. O tom, jak vodnářku nejlépe najít a jestli se jí to vůbec povede a pak se zavírá na půdě. Pokouší se vodnářku nalézt pomocí krystalu, a nachází Tamořinu kavárnu. Tak se tam přenáší a zjišťuje, že se tam sešli tak nějak všichni a představí se Alex. Alex do své mysli Tamoru ochotně pouští do své mysli a ukazuje jí podle ní, důležité vzpomínky, ale pak ji nechává prohledat co chce. Tamořina šéfka si svou zaměstnankyni podezřele měří, ale protože nikomu nic nechybí, neřeší to. Bianca se snaží od Wyatta dozvědět, co její kamarádku zdržuje od započaté konverzace. Wyatt volá číslo kavárny, aby ještě Tamořinu šéfku rozptýlil a pak Biance naznačuje, ať čeká. Následky vidění, které Prue má, jsou hrozné. Příšreně jí zvoní v uších, protože spolu se sílou přicházejí vedlejší účinky. Říká Henrymu aby byl hodný a pak se přenáší k Tamořině kavárně. Všímá si Alex a rozhodne se pro malou zkoušku, načež Wyatta vášnivě líbí a pak se mu šeptem omlouvá, protože si chtěla ověřit to, co cítí. Až pak se Alex představí. Tamora se stahuje z dívčiny mysli a pak je velmi zmatená z Prue a jejího chování a snaží se doplnit si chybějící informace. Šokovaný Wyatt odstrkuje Prue a pak ji koktavě Alex představuje a nezapomene se zmínit, že je to sestřenice a to, že ji trápí ty podivné sny. Alex na Prue příšerně žárlí. Ledově se představuje a doufá, že Prueino chování je pouze dočasné. Pak vyzvídá na Tamm jak dopadne. Bianca je zmatená, protože se najednou dozvídá mnoho nových podmětů a říká Tamm, že s ní vážně potřebuje mluvit. Pak jí dochází, že Prue díky své moci její tajemství nejspíš brzy odhalí. To není to, v co doufala. Prue vysvětluje Tamm své počínání. Pak říká Wyattovi, že situace je velmi vážná a usadí se k nim. Tamora má pocit, že ji místo Damona čeká démon a ujišťuje Alex, že je v pořádku a vrací se k Biance s radou, že rozhovor s Chrisem by neměla odkládat, protože je Wyatt slyšel. Melinda se snaží dozvědět, jak se dostane k démonovi a co umí a tak. Cassandra chce vědět, kolik kandidátů by mohlo být na pána toho démona Pak oznamuje, že už v Bostonu zabil většinu dobrých čarodějek, zatímco scházejí do města. Vypráví Mel o své moci a že mu dokáže předejít, jen ne zachránit jeho oběti. Henry zjišťuje, že zůstal sám a už nemusí skrývat knihu s názvem '' Zvýšení magického potenciálu, aneb souhrnná příručka pro ty, jenž by chtěli zdokonalit svoje síly,'' podle které bude potřebovat jednorožčí krev. Brumlá si, že jim všem ukáže, ale nejdřív zjistí, proč Prue tak rychle zmizela. Uklidí kouzlem rozházené knihy a pak se přenese po stopách Prue. Samozřejmě úspěšně doprostřed kavárny a vyptává se, co se děje. Za keřem u kavárny se objevil i Chris, a jsou téměř kompletní. Vejde do kavárny a uvidí Wyatta s neznámou dívkou, Tamora, Prue a Henry. Biancy, schované mezi rodinou si nevšimne. Bianca využívá schopností svého dítěte, mrazí kavárnu a s myšlenkou že si popovídají jindy vyslanou k Tam, zmizí pomocí své moci pryč. Alex je vyvedená z míry, že tu jsou úplně všichni a i Chrise zajímá, proč tu všichni jsou a Chris si pak uvědomuje, že mu Melinda zmizela z radaru a znepokojeně se ptá, jestli o ní někdo něco neví. Prue si též objednává čokoládu a myslí si, že Alex nemá smysl pro humor. Ptá se telepaticky Tamm, jestli je v pořádku. Říká Alex, že ví přesně co cítí a odpovídá Chrisovi, že ji viděla jít do pokoje, ale asi se něco po… Henry odpoví že neví a že by to Chris měl vědět, stylem, že je blbec. Až pak mu dojde, že to nejspíš zanemá, že ji ztratil a okamžitě nabízí pomoc. Tamora si všímá zastavení pohybu v kavárně a duševně se Biance omlouvá a vítá Chrise. Pak opouští teď už osamocený stolek s dvěma sklenicemi pití a připojuje se ke zbytku. Kývne na Kat a pokouší se najít Mel. Alex je lehce omámená přítomností téměř celé rodiny a cítí se poněkud odstrčeně. Chris vysvětluje, jak se mohlo stát že ji ztratil a přijímá Henryho nabídku a pak rozděluje úkoly. Prue s Kat mají vyřešit elementárku, Henry hledat doma. Pak si dává čokoládu, aby Tamm nepřišla o práci. Kavárna rozmrzá a šéfka lehce šílí. Tamm nevnímá, hledá Mel a dochází k závěru, že s nikým nebojovala. Kat si objednává latté, protože je unavená. Wyatt uklidňuje Alex, že to byla jen legrace a ptá se Prue, jestli už ví něco víc a ptá se Tamm, jestli Chris ví tu novinku. Prue si nervózně okusuje vlasy a posílá Tamm vtipnou myšlenku. Pak oznamuje, kdo ji to varuje, že je to Cole Truenr, alias Baltazar a že její máma s ním něco měla. A že démoni jsou tak čilí, kvůli elementálům. Tamina šéfka své zaměstnankyni lehce vyhrožuje, ale pak jí jde pomoct. Chris se snaží zaplašit myšlenky, na to, že se Mel něco stalo, ale nepříliš úspěšně. Platí útratu a ptá s Henryho, jestli jde. Alex se snaží zjistit, proč se tam všichni ocitli. Patrisha otvírá dopis a pamatuje na otcova slova o tom, jak se z ní jednou může stát amor. V dopise se říká, že její empatie je natolik silná, aby se mohla stát amorkou a tím dopisem se jí také stává. Má použít jedno z per a za pomocí své moci se má dostavit do Chrámu amorů, kde na ni bude čekat její učitel. Chápe se pera a mizí. Ocitá se v nádherném Chrámu amorů, kde na ni čeká její učitel, Lucas Luno. Trisha se představuje a je lehce nervózní. Lucas ji ujišťuje, že to nebude nic těžkého a že musí počkat na poštovního anděla. Ptá se, jak se jí tu líbí. Zjevuje se andílek s prvním párem, Jistinem Kinneym a Michaelem Sparksem. Prue navrhuje kouzlo, či krystal. Pak ještě navrhuje, že by se mohla pokusit dostat vidění. Pak trochu zlobí Wyatta s randem, že by jinak tolik neblbla a říká Alex, že o romantiku nepřijdou, protože ona o tom ví své. Tamm říká Wyattovi, že Chris nic neví a bylo by fajn, kdyby to tak zůstalo. Wyatt se diví, že je to právě Cole a že zahlédl lektvar na sny. Pak ujišťuje Alex, že Prue vtipkuje. Pak vypráví Prue, co se stalo a ujišťuje Chrise, že má dobré nápady. Prue říká, že se nechtěla vnucovat, pouze pomoct. Chris souhlasí s Prue a říká, že místo Henryho s ním půjde ona, že Kat by na jejich záležitost měla stačit a případně si může vzít sourozence. Udivuje jej Wyattova klidnost, ale to je možná díky Alex. Ta se ptá na Prueinu romantiku. Wyatt ujišťuje Prue, že když bude potřebovat, obrátí se k ní o radu a že bude lépe, když jí to Prue vysvětlí sama. Pak uklidňuje bratra, protože cítí, že je Mel v pořádku. Jakmile dostane Alex do bezpečí, pomůže jim. Prue vysvětluje Alex, co je a proč se v lásce vyzná. Chris se uklidňuje, pije svou čokoládu a hned je mu lépe. Vytahuje sluneční kámen, dárek od Melindy, který začarovala. Alex se mírně červená, protpže vyšly najevo její úmysly. Do kavárny chodí další návštěvníci, takže Tamm už nemůže jen tak klábosit, ale naštěstí se objevuje Tamořina kolegyně. Kat cítí, že už by měla začít s Alexinou ochranou. Prue žádá další čokoládu. Kat žádá Alex o chvíli o samotě, tedy až bude bez Wyatta a že bude muste jít Necháví jí číslo, opouští kavárnu a přenáší se do svého pokoje. Tamora se věnuje práci a ptá se Prue, jestli jí kniha o elementálech ukázala něco víc. Prue vidí, to co vidět chtěla, vidí jak Melinda mizí ve víru bílých světýlek, je kdesi, co vypadá na osmnácté století, s jistou Cassandrou Warreovou, jejich předkyní. Chris chce vědět, co viděla. Alex říká Kat, že se ráda sejde. V kavárně se to klidní. Prue vysvětluje, kdo ji přivolala a že je tím pádem v bezpečí a opět vtipkuje na Wyattův účet. Melinda povzbuzuje Cassandru a utěšuje ji, že je tu ona, aby pomohla a vypráví o různých věcech z budoucnosti ačkoli dosti opatrně. Cassandra děkuje za podporu a nabývá přesvědčení, že Mel je její prapraparvnučka, nebo tak. Pak jí její schopnosti ukazuje příští oběť v přístaní částu města. Chytá Mel za ruku a běží k městu. Ta ji brzdí, a ptá se, kam potřebuje, že je tam může dostat mnohem rychleji, díky přenášení. Cassandra je chvíli na vážkách, ale pak Melindě popisuje místo čarodějčina pobytu. Mel je přenáší a ptá se na její plán. Cassandar je poněkud vyděšená Melinou mocí a tak se ptá, co umí, aby podle toho mohly uzpůsobit plán. Wyatt poslouchá Alex, popíjí čokoládu a taky se ptá Prue, co viděla a pak je rád, že jeho tušení bylo správné a Mel je v pořádku. Chris Prue děkuje, platí za čokoládu, opouští kavárnu a přenáší se na vršek Golden Gate, své oblíbené místo, aby mohl přemýšlet. Alex navrhuje jít jinam, kvůli množství příbuzných. Prue zvažuje možnost najít si práci. Tamora je zaskočená místem Melindina pobytu a je ráda, že se rodina rozchází. Kat se přenáší doml, protože taky musí do práce. Dá si svačinu a zamíří do knihovny, v níž pracuje. Kat šéfuje svému oddělení a je tak zodpovědná pouze sama sobě. Prue si stěžuje na následky svých vidění a pak se ptá Wyatta jestli neví o nějakých novinách či nakladatelství, kam by ji mohli přijmout. Wyatt jí nabízí své léčebné schopnosti a ptá se Alex, kam by ráda. Pak dává Prue vizitku Roberta Cartera, píšícího o P3, s tím, že by jí mohl pomoci. Prue děkuje a ptá se jej na své oblečení. Alex ví o jednom místě, pokud by se Wyattovi chtělo. Tamm stále neví, proč tu byli a to už se jí pomalu rozprchávají. Kat se střídá se Sophií, svou kolegyní a všímá si muže, co tam bývá den co den, na samém místě čtouc si její oblíbenou knihu. Do Katina oddělené míří nějaká dívka, baví se s Panem Tajemným, který ji hladí po ruce, což se jí moc nezdá. Děvče si jde pro nějakou knihu, když jí na hlavu spadne jedna velká, tlustá a obzvláště těžká bichle. Kat zkoumá jak je dívka na tom. Pan Tejmený Kat oznamuje, že je dívka mrtvá. Vedle jejího těla se zjevuje dívčin duch a Tajemný s ním klidně konverzuje, což je skutečně podivné. Kat je rozházená a říká, že zavolá záchranku. Pak si přivolává athame a bodá ji muži v srdci. Tajemného to nevyvádí z míry a navrhuje Kat, že by mohla být citlivější Pak si vytahuje dýku z těla a stěžuje si na zničené oblečení a vyzývá Kat k opatrnosti s tím, že mu tři smrti za den bohatě stačí. Kat říká, že citlivější k takovým stvořením být neumí a že se jí jeho tričko nelíbí. Pak říká, že byl člověkem a teď je Smrťákem a stejně nemá další ODS, takže smrt následovat nebude. Kat se ptá na jeho jméno a dodává, že na ni čeká spousta papírování tímhle stylem. Pak se představuje jako Ryan Scott. Kat vyzvídá, co je to ODS a co se stalo s Anděly Smrti. Ryan vysvětluje, že v oblasti smrti došlo k přeorganizování kvůli Třem Čarodějkám a tam vznikli oni, jako jeho zástupci. A vysvětluje význam ODS – očekávaná doba smrti. Kat se trochu uvolní a o něco víc si s Ryanem povídá a diví se, že vypadá normálně. Tamm má pocit, že jí něco uniklo a vyzvídá u Prue, co našla. Ta jí vypráví co ví, a že cílem démonů je Alex. Prue se loučí s Wyattem a Tamorou, kteří jí přejí hodně štěstí a v ústraní se přenáší do svého pokoje, kde volá na číslo od Wyatta. Wyatt nabízí Alex rámě a ptá se, kam by ráda šla. Ta odpoví, že na vrchol Twin Peaks, kde je úžasný rozhled. Tamm už je v kavárně sama, snad jen s výjimkou Henryho. Ryan odpovídá, že musí vypadat normálně, protože musí mezi lidi a že ona jediná z lidí co tam jsou, vidí jak vypadal za života. Duch mrtvé dívky se dožaduje pozornosti, která jí byla upřena náhlým rozhovorem. V tu chvíli se objevuje stříbrný kůň – dívčin odvoz. Novinka zabraňující kradení duší. Kat s povzdechem poznamenává, že by měla něco udělat s tělem. Ryan radí zavolat záchranku, i když by rád viděl Katinu moc. Zo Kat zdvořile odmítá, protože na to není vhodná chvíle a volá tu záchranku. Ryan ale musí jít, s tím, že má ještě jednu smrt. Říká ale, že jen muže najít v Restauraci Pancake House, která je nedaleko a nabízí, že se může přijít podívat. Kat má radost a slibuje, že se někdy staví a žádá jej to tykání. Mel říká co umí, což je: zmrazit, vybuchnout, rozpustit, přivolat si něco a přenést, což jí přijde docela málo. Cassandra žase nad tím, kolik toho Melinda umí, protože v porovnání s ní, je toho spousta. Pak se vyptává na návrhy s tím, že měla v plánu démona chytit do krystalové pasti. Mel říká, že by možná jen postačilo zmrazit, rozmrazit hlavu a pak vyhrožovat, což často bývá účinné. Cassandra si je jistá, že z démona něco dostanou. Nachází čarodějčin byt a vysvětluje jí, co a jak. Mel říká, že je z bu… Burlingtonu ve Vermontu a že vše má svůj důvod aona může pomoct i jim. Trisha je lehce vyděšena a stará se, jak dlouho to bude trvat, ale nakonec oznamuje, že připravená je. Lucas Patrishu ujišťuje, že dnes je to jen jeden pár a bude jen pozorovat. Dále ji uklidňuje, že její zacvičení bude trvat jen chvíli, s tím, že její studium berou v potaz. Po třetí zazvonění se Pruein volaný ozývá a představuje se. Prue mu říká, co by od něj ráda. Carter si vzpomíná kdo je, protože Wyatt o své rodině mluví. Pak jí říká, že je v Golden gate parku akce kvůli životnímu prostředí, tak ať napíše článek a on se posléze rozhodne. Prue, trochu nervózní nakatuje počítači aby jí ukázal, co ví o dnešní akce, kam ji poslali. Bere si své PDA a pak mizí do parku. Tam probíhají akce se shrnutím stavu země, o neobyvatelné Africe, pouštích v jižní Evropě, zničené Asii, vykácených pralesech a podobně. Kat s Ryanem si začínají, tykat, jenže on už musí odejít. Kat následně volá záchranku, aby alespoň odvezli tělo. Chris dumá na Golden Gate a nakonec se rozhodne zamířit do knihovny pro ujištění. Je v šoku, když vidí záchranku a očividně mrtvolu. Chce vědět, co se stalo ale lékař jej posílá za Kat. Tamm už má větší klid, protože v kavárně zůstal jen její bratr a už má opět klid. Do kavárny opět přichází Bianca, normálním způsobem, protože se Tamory musí na něco zeptat. Tamm říká, že u ní bude za chvilku. Bianca si sedá dost daleko od Henryho. Tamm pracuje ostošest, protože chce mít chvilku pro svoji kamarádku. Pak se ptá, na co se Bianca chce zeptat. Bianca vysvětluje, že je Chris poslední dobou nějaký divný, zamyšlený, uzavřený a dělá, že se nic neděje, což ji znepokojuje a tak by ráda věděla, jestli Tamm něco neví, nezachytila nějakou myšlenku nebo tak. Čarodějka je zve dál a chce vědět, odkud to o ní vědí. Cassandra říká, že měla vidění, kde ji viděla užívat její moc a kouká se po krystalech. Mel se ptá, jestli má čarodějka nějaké zkušenosti s démony, jestli by ji raději neměli schovat. Uklidňuje ji fakt, že je tu velmi mocná, oproti ostatním. To čarodějku trochu urazilo a ptá se, proč si myslí, že jej nezvládne sama. Cassandra jí říká o plánu a žádá Mel o najití krystalů. Mel navrhuje rozmístit krystaly po pokoji, schovat se a čarodějku použít jako návnadu. Pak pomocí své moci krystaly umisťuje. Prue se prochází po parku, poslouchá, zúčastní se přednášky, poslouchá zástupce firem. Poté opět pomocé své moci mizí domů, dělá si čokoládu a usedá k počítači. Pustí se do článku, ale první verze se jí nezdá, tak dělá druhou. Ani ta jí nepřijde moc dobrá. Udělá si další čokoládu, učiná úpravy a nakonec jej posílá Carterovi. Článek ji vyčerpal víc, než trojice dnešních vidění. Než se naděje, telefon jí zvoní, s Carterem na druhém konci. Obě ženy z minulostí jsou fascinovány Melindinou mocí a čarodějka se představuje jako Keren Shawotová. Cassandra oznamuje, že démon se objeví za pět minut a domlouvá poslední podrobnosti. Pak se jde s Mel schovat. Mel nemá dobrý pocit, z toho, že je Keren návnadou. Cassandra Melindu uklidňuje. OObjevuje se démona ve své neopatrnosti jim stoupá přímo do pasti, kterou dokázaly s Kereninou pomocí aktivovat. Tamora je lehce v rozpacích. Odpovídá, že nic moc nezachytila, ale snaží se na něco přijít, protože i ona si všimla Chrisových stavů. Tamm slyší jeho pochybnosti o sobě samém, jeho vnitřních dohadech, odmítání sama sebe a jeho boj s něčím, co si myslí, že jeho život obrátí naruby. Tamora je z toho zmatená, což taky říká. Pak odpovídá, že má spor sám se sebou, strach z budoucna. Navrhuje, že by si s ním mohl promluvit některý z kluků. Robert Carter jí článek celkem pochválí a říká, že jí domluvil schůzku s šéfredaktorkou deníku San Francisco Daily na dvě odpoledně a ptá se, jestli tam může jít. Prue je nadšená, jít může a pak dělá radostí přemety ve vzduchu. Pak se rozhodne poděli o tom s Tamm, přenáší se ke kavárně, kde sestřence sděluje tu radostnou novinu a zároveň se stará o bianco, protože cítí její starosti. Bianca je v šoku a doufá, že Chrisovi nic nehrozí. Chtěla by vědět víc, ale nechce Tamm do ničeho nutit, ví, jak to nemá ráda. Děkuje za radu s rukama a pak se ptá příchozí Prue, jestli ona neví, co je s Chrisem. Tamm odpovídá, že mu nic nehrozí, nebo ne víc, než obvykle. Omlouvá se za to, že jí příliš nepomohla. Pak gratuluje nově příchozí Prue k pohovoru. Prue Baince říká, že Chris je poslední dobou divný, jako kdyby něco skrýval a pak přidá nějaké fantasy. Dále říká, že na gratulace je ještě brzo, ale podle nápisu na tričku je ta pravá. Wyatt jede k cíli a ptá se Alex, jak se jí líbí jeho rodina a kde by chtěla zastavit. Alex odvětí, že měla pocit, že se z nich zblázní. A pak se pokouší charakterizovat jednotlivé členy. Žádá o zastavení co nejblíže vrcholku. Wyatta její hodnocení rodiny baví a doufá, že si s nimi bude rozumět. Po zaparkování dojdou až na vrchol kopce s nádherným rozhledem. Bianca Tamoru uklidňuje, že to nevadí a sděluje jí své pocity. Gratuluje Prue a říká jí, že snad pro to ričko budou mít pochopení i u pohovoru. Tamm si stěžuje, že se proti ní spiknul svět, protože Prue mluvila o fantasy a Bianca jí náhodou rozuměla. Prue se ptá Biancy, zdali zná Lone Wolfa a dodává, že Tamm más tejný výraz jako Chris, když mluví o něčem podobném. Pak se ptá Biancy, jestli nechce mluvit ještě o něčem. Po krátkém klábosení Bianca přiznává Prue, že je těhotná. Cítí se potom mnohem lépe. Kat se diví, co tam Chris dělá a vypráví o nehodě a že někoho potkala. Chris e trochu vykrucuje, ale přiznává, že si přišel půjčit knihu a diví se, kdo to mohl být. Kat se ptá, jakou knihu chce a kdy vrátí tu, co si půjčil minule. Chris se opět vytáčí z odpovědi a na půjčenou knihu odpovídá, že ji vrátí až na ni nezapomene. Kat vyzvídá, co je to za knihu, ale má pohnout. Chris říká, že ji najde sám a taky to jde udělat. Kat jej ještě přemlouvá, aby to vyklopil a tu poslední vrátil co nejdříve. Chris se dál vytáčí, ale pak přiznává, že je to osobní věc a není mu příliš příjemná. Prue Biance gratuluje a trochu jí závidí, protože ona je stále sama. Bianca děkuje a ujišťuje ji, že jistě někoho potká. Tamora má další práci, takže se omlouvá. Prue by ráda věděla, kdy to bude, kdy ji to čeká a objednává si další čokoládu. Posléze se ptá, jak dlouho je Bianca těhotná, ale pokud se jí nechce, můžou se bavit o Wyattovi a Alex. Tamm obsluhuje a Bianca říká, že podle doktora jsou to tři měsíce, možná trochu přes. Taky jí zajímá Wyatt, ale na rozdíl od ní, se Prue večer dozví výsledky. Mel nadšeně skáče do místnosti a hned na démonovi vyzvídá, pro koho dělá a odkud je. Pro výstrahu vybuchne malou vázičku. Démon byl v šoku, ale pak se vzpamatoval a odsekl, že jí nic nemusí říkat, načež mu trochu vyhrožuje. Mel mu způsobila zranění na noze. Ne tak velké, aby mu něco utrhla, ale dost velké na bolest. Posléze vyhrožuje zakletím Cassandry, aby nemohla otěhotnět, což by vlastně zničila celý rod. Démonovi to příliš nevadí, ačkoli Cassandra se zděsila. Démon posléze říká, že jim nic říct nemůže, kvůli tetování na ruce. To zajistí, že kdyby promluvil, zničí ho to. Kat je na Chrise trochu ošklivá, protože jí je líto, že jí to nechce říct a myslí si, že jí nevěří. Pak jej ujišťuje, že jí může říct naprosto cokoli. Chris se nechává přesvědčit, ale s tím, že jí to ukáže. Jedná se o knihu s názvem - Homoseualita a její projevování v pozdějším věku, aneb jak se ujistit. Kat se ptá, jestlo pro kamaráda, načež Chris přesvědčuje a říká „tady dole“ a Kat je jasné, kde a žádá ji, aby to nikomu neřekla. Kat jej objímá a ptá se, jak na to přišel. Chris jí děkuje a tak nějak to vysvětluje. Kat si připadá jako hrozná sestřenka a ptá se, jestli už to Bianca ví. Chris jí žíká, že nemá proč se cítit špatně a že je první, kdo to ví. Kat mu trochu radí, nebo se o to alespoň snaží. Trochu se mu ulevuje, zvlášť proto, že má v rodině spoustu žen, s nimiž se může poradit. Kat ještě radí, že to nesmí vybalit a tak a trochu vtipkuje. Wyatt říká, že netušil, že představení rodiny bude tak náhlé a najednou. Trochu si do ní rýpne, ale užívá si že je v přírodě s krásnou dívkou. Líbí se jí, jak jí Wyatt lichotí a navrhuje závod. Wyatta zajímá, co všechno o nich ví a flirtuje s Alex. Rozeběhne se za ní, protože vystartovala bez slova “Start“. Chris by si přál, aby mohl dát Biance to, co si zaslouží. Podle Kat bude těžké, se odmilovat a radí jídlo, že pomáhá. Chris by byl nejraději, kdyby tyhle problémy neměl, ale děkuje za radu, protože má dojem, že jich bude potřebovat co nejvíc.